Le temps d'un automne
by Hinatata
Summary: Pendant que Harry Potter et ses amis vivent une existence des plus héroïques, d'autres restent dans l'ombre, sans échapper à la souffrance cependant… Après avoir vu sa vie sous un autre angle, le moment du choix s'imposera pour Maria. / 5ème tome.
1. Faut pas pousser !

**_Bref résumé :_**_ Pendant que Harry Potter et ses amis vivent une existence des plus héroïques, d'autres restent dans l'ombre, sans échapper à la souffrance cependant… Après avoir vu sa vie sous un autre angle, le moment du choix s'imposera à Maria._

**_Crédits :_**_ L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling. Les personnages sont quant à eux de moi, exceptés certains canoniques ; cependant, la plupart ne sont connus que de nom ou presque dans le canon, leur personnalité venant alors de moi._

_L'histoire se fera sûrement en 5 chapitres, sans compter l'épilogue ; il se peut cependant qu'il y ait des changements au cours de l'écriture, je vous tiendrai au courant ! Ce qui suit est mon prologue (très court) que je préfère ajouter au chapitre 1, puis le chapitre où la véritable histoire commence^^ Ceci est ma toute première fic', donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, que vous aimiez ou non, cela me permettra de m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !_

**Les quelques mots qui annoncent la couleur**

L'amour est différent pour chacun de nous. Pour certains, ce sont des baisers échangés furtivement ; pour d'autres, il s'agit une relation stable et durable. Ou bien, des heures hors du temps ; de l'excitation et des battements de cœur ; de la douleur et du désir, des sentiments transformés en quelque chose de charnel ; des changements dans le comportement ; des disputes et des pardons, beaucoup de pardons ; des « merci ».

Pour certains, l'amour, c'est de la magie.

**Faut pas pousser mémé dans les mandragores !**

Maria passa les grandes portes du hall avec son amie, se dirigeant vers les serres qui se profilaient au loin. Toutes deux bavardaient gaiement, commencement d'une journée qui semblait se répéter depuis six ans maintenant entre les murs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La vie de Maria n'avait en effet rien de très palpitant : imaginons simplement une fille née dans une famille de sorciers assez conservatrice, seize étés célibataires derrière elle, travailleuse Poufssoufle se faisant des amis avec facilité. On a beau creuser, on voit pas ce qui pourrait nous créer une histoire digne de ce nom dans toutes ces caractéristiques. En fait, si, on a bien une petite idée grâce au prologue de l'auteure et autres indices mais on va faire comme si le suspense était insoutenable.

Maria n'était donc pas ce genre de filles à attirer l'attention, volontairement ou non – mais on a toujours du mal à croire à ces jolies filles qui aimantent les gars comme des mouches sans le vouloir - de surcroit, elle se trouvait aussi éloignée que possible de Potter et sa bande et il fallait bien avouer que le Survivant accaparait toute l'attention. Les autres pouvaient bien faire sauter les cachots sous le nez de Rogue en la présence de Harry qu'il n'y en aurait toujours que pour lui ; ils pouvaient se casser un bras par la faute d'un cognard mauvais, si Potter s'était retourné un ongle à côté, on n'aurait d'yeux que pour son doigt endolori. Cette gloire imméritée avait le don d'en agacer plus d'un, et ils étaient nombreux dans l'entourage de Maria à grogner dans leur barbe. La jeune fille, de son côté, n'y voyait là aucune atteinte à son égo et restait simplement intriguée par l'Elu, comme tout le monde du reste.

Non, elle n'était pas du genre à faire des ennuis, et c'est avec bonne humeur et l'esprit exempt de soucis que Maria arriva là où se déroulerait son premier enseignement de la semaine : double cours commun de botanique avec les Serdaigle. Ces derniers étant majoritairement studieux, les heures préférées de notre jeune héroïne devraient se dérouler sans incident notable, tout comme la semaine précédente, qui avait annoncé la rentrée des classes de septembre. Le sourire aux lèvres, Maria suivit le professeur Chourave à l'intérieur de la serre numéro deux. Au programme : l'étude des souches de Snargalouf ! Maria prit place avec son amie autour de l'une d'entre elles ; un garçon de Serdaigle les rejoignit peu après, l'exercice du jour requérant trois personnes. Ils enfilèrent chacun leurs gants de protection et attendirent les instructions du professeur.

- Vous allez vous approcher de la souche pour prendre les gousses qu'elle contient, expliqua-t-elle. Aussitôt, elle va s'animer et vous attaquer avec ses tentacules. A vous de trouver le moyen de passer outre ses coups et de prendre les gousses. Ensuite, vous les ouvrirez dans votre bol pour récupérer les tubercules à l'intérieur.

- Heu…

L'amie de Maria ne semblait guère rassurée, pas plus que ne l'était le jeune Serdaigle répondant au nom de Blake Salamander - Maria le savait pour avoir partagé de nombreux cours avec lui ces six dernières années, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole outre mesure. Elle décida alors de prendre les choses en main.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Je pense qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un aille chercher la gousse pendant que les deux autres lui fraient un chemin à travers les tentacules.

Ses deux partenaires acquiescèrent mais ne semblèrent guère pressés de mettre le plan soumis à exécution. Maria, soucieuse d'obtenir de bons résultats – si ce n'étaient les meilleurs -, déclara qu'elle allait s'y coller.

- Couvrez-moi !

Aussitôt dit, elle plongea sur la souche qui s'anima immédiatement, ainsi qu'il était prévu. _De longues tiges épineuses, semblables à des ronces, surgirent en claquant comme des fouets*. _L'une d'elle érafla la joue de Maria qui laissa échapper un cri, tandis que son ami Amanda sectionnait le tentacule coupable avec le sécateur. Une cavité s'ouvrit alors au milieu des tiges folles que Salamander s'occupait de nouer entre elles à l'aide d'un sortilège. Maria approcha sa main de la souche pour l'y engouffrer péniblement jusqu'au coude… La cavité se referma. Amanda tira sur ses bords et après maints efforts, Maria parvint à se dégager de cette souche belliqueuse, une espèce de pamplemousse palpitant au creux de la main.

Elle laissa retomber la gousse dans le bol près d'elle, tandis que la souche reprenait l'apparence d'un vulgaire morceau de bois.

- Eh bien, soupira Blake en s'essuyant le front avec le bras.

- Ouvrons-la ! Dit Maria, nullement décontenancée. Enfin, je vais l'ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, il faudrait que vous preniez les autres gousses, maintenant que vous savez comment faire.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard résigné puis, avec un soupir commun, plongèrent sur la souche. Maria s'escrima sur sa trouvaille avec le bout, légèrement pointu, du sécateur qui trainait : la gousse s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants d'efforts et de grognements, emplissant le bol de tubercules qui s'agitaient tels des asticots verdâtres. La jeune Poufssoufle releva le nez de son bol pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien. Le groupe d'à côté, composé de trois Poufssoufle avec qui Maria partageait son dortoir depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, semblait en mauvaise posture et menait une bataille acharnée contre les tentacules de la souche. Plus loin, trois Serdaigle répondant au nom de Chang, Edgecombe et Faucett semblaient sur le point d'avoir leur première gousse, lorsque la plante attrapa de l'une de ses tiges les cheveux de Faucett, qui poussa un cri perçant tandis que ses deux amies paniquaient à leur tour. A bien y regarder, le reste des groupes semblait se débrouiller de la même façon et Maria ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement en voyant que son grand rival en botanique, Tuppin, semblait aussi confus que les autres. Surprenant ces mauvaises pensées, elle se rabroua mentalement et se remit au travail.

Une fois la manœuvre réitérée pour les trois gousses restantes, il fallut faire les croquis. Appliquée, Maria en était déjà au dessin que ses deux partenaires n'avaient pas sorti leur matériel. Bien moins impliqués, ils entamèrent une discussion en laissant la sérieuse Poufssoufle à son important travail :

- Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans ses serres, se plaignit Amanda.

- Oui, mais au moins on en a fini avec les travaux pratiques, positiva Blake.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la botanique…

- Moi non plus. J'avoue qu'être entouré de toutes ces plantes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres…

Maria ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête.

- Tout dépend de la plante, la plupart ne font que se défendre.

- Ouais, bah un ami a failli ressembler au Capitaine Crochet, c'est-à-dire avec une jambe manquante, à cause d'une Tentacula vénéneuse, alors…

Maria éclata de rire.

- Il ne doit pas être très doué ton copain !

Avec un sourire, elle se pencha de nouveau sur son croquis ; s'arrêtant soudain, elle demanda :

- Le Capitaine quoi ?

- Heu… Crochet. Référence moldue… Ajouta-t-il, gêné.

Maria et Amanda esquissèrent un sourire comme seules les filles savent le faire – si, si, vous savez, ce genre de sourire qui semble faire rebondir des « C'est mignooon » tout autour de vous comme des Champignons bondissants – mais, pour Maria, cet attendrissement fut de courte durée : elle rappela ses camarades à l'ordre en leur faisant remarquer que leurs croquis n'allaient pas se dessiner tout seuls.

A la fin de la séance, comme à la fin de la quasi-totalité des séances de botanique, les élèves éreintés ne rêvaient plus que d'une bonne douche avant le repas de midi - histoire qu'on les confonde pas avec les plantes vertes. Maria avait fait gagner dix points à Poufssoufle grâce à ses compétences et se sentait pleinement satisfaite de son travail. Pour sûr, elle s'amuserait beaucoup moins cet après-midi avec le professeur Binns !

•••

Le combo histoire de la magie/étude théorique de l'astronomie rendit l'après-midi très lente à passer, comme un escargot qui se trainerait le long d'un chemin ensoleillé un jour de printemps. Maria fut donc particulièrement soulagée lorsque, le soir venu et le dîner terminé, elle put retourner aux serres pour s'y occuper des plantes. C'était un travail que lui laissait accomplir le professeur Chourave depuis près d'un an et elle le prenait très à cœur. Sa directrice de maison, consciente de sa passion et de son sérieux, lui faisait à présent pleinement confiance et lui laissait l'une des clés des serres chaque soir, selon le désir de Maria de s'occuper de l'une d'entre elles en particulier ou selon les propres projets du professeur.

Ce soir-là, elle était comme à son habitude allée la retrouver dans son bureau ; désireuse cependant de se changer les idées, elle supplia son professeur de bien vouloir lui donner l'accès à deux serres, cette fois-ci. Après maintes supplications, elle obtint finalement ce qu'elle désirait et c'est toute guillerette qu'elle se rendit en premier lieu à la serre numéro trois. Au milieu de ces plantes qu'elle affectionnait tant, Maria se mit au travail : arroser, couper les branches gênantes, noter l'évolution, la croissance, déceler les signes de fatigue ou de maladie, soigner au besoin… Les fiches devaient être mises à jour le plus régulièrement possible et avec beaucoup de précision. Maria connaissait toutes les plantes de toutes les serres et rares étaient celles dont les caractéristiques lui échappaient… Cet environnement particulièrement chaud, ce silence, ces systèmes de défense astucieux, elle était tombée amoureuse de tout ce qui faisait ce monde. Son avenir de botaniste était tout tracé, il était tout simplement impensable qu'elle n'en fît pas son métier.

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit sur ces réflexions. Se détournant du Figuier Abyssinien qui semblait asséché pour quelque raison, elle vit entrer un grand jeune homme brun, l'air de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Ah, Maria ! Tu n'aurais pas vu le professeur Chourave ?

- Heu, je suis allée chercher les clés des serres toute à l'heure et elle était dans son bureau…

- Oui, j'y suis allé mais elle n'y était pas. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait peut-être ici mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Après un court silence, il reprit :

- Mais tu peux peut-être m'aider ! C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'envoie. Elle voudrait du pus de Bullobub. Apparemment, une fille aurait fait une crise à propos de son acné. Et, comme tu le sais, le pus de Bullobub…

- Traite contre les boutons, termina Maria. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tu ne sais pas où les bouteilles de pus sont rangées ?

- Dans son bureau, je suppose, mais je n'ai pas la clé… Je suis désolée, il va falloir que tu trouves le professeur Chourave.

- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-il.

Il y eut un autre blanc, un peu plus long.

- Alors, en forme tes protégées ? questionna-t-il en désignant les plantes d'un signe de tête.

- Oh, à part ce Figuier Abyssinien et quelques autres qui n'ont pas grand-chose, tout va pour le mieux ! »

Elle sourit et retourna à ses observations.

- Bon, eh bien… Tant mieux. Je vais y aller alors, l'informa-t-il.

- Oui, d'accord, salut Elliot. Bonne chance pour tous tes devoirs !

Elle avait en effet cru comprendre qu'étant en septième année, bien qu'en son tout début, il devait déjà faire face à une masse de devoirs considérable. S'il voulait réussir ses ASPIC en beauté, il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts. Mais Maria, en regardant son futur mari agiter une main dans sa direction puis pousser la porte de la serre, songeait qu'elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire : pour lui, la réussite était au bout du chemin, avec un poste de guérisseur à Ste Mangouste à la clé… Elle en était persuadée.

̉•••

Après près de deux heures d'intense labeur dans les serres et tandis que le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers les entrailles de la Terre, Maria décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la salle commune. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle fit les gros yeux en s'apercevant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que le couvre-feu ne soit dépassé. La jeune fille termina de rempoter les fleurs dont elle s'occupait puis, courant presque, se rendit au bureau de Chourave près des serres où elle lui rendit les clés. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le souvenir de sa conversation avec Elliot lui revint en mémoire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le professeur Chourave car celle-ci n'était au courant de rien. Maria se proposa pour effectuer le travail, et c'est trois bouteilles de pus de Bullobub à la main qu'elle s'engagea sur le chemin du parc, dont les arbres sans feuilles encore projetaient de grandes ombres sur le sol. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, songeant qu'il n'avait pas été très malin de sa part de remplacer le garçon : à présent, ses chances de rentrer à la salle commune des Poufssoufle avant l'heure du couvre-feu semblaient bien compromises.

Elle toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre, décidée à trouver rapidement Madame Pomfresh. Elle n'avait cependant pas fait un pas qu'elle se figeait sur le seuil : plusieurs paires d'yeux la regardaient, à l'affût. Avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, ses muscles se raidirent et elle se sentit tomber en arrière, comme dans un film au ralenti…

**Notes :** * Vous aurez peut-être reconnu cette phrase tout droit sortie du livre 2, chapitre 14^^ C'était la description la plus exacte alors je l'ai reprise.


	2. NB : agir avant de réfléchir

Voici le chapitre 2 !^^

Je ne saurais dire si le un a plu, laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : NB : agir avant de réfléchir**

- Mets dans le sac, Terry !

- Mais on ne peut pas tout prendre, si elle s'aperçoit qu'il manque quelque chose…

- On a en a déjà parlé, on a dit qu'on utiliserait un sortilège de duplication sur les flacons…

Toc toc !

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte qui était en train de s'ouvrir. Il y eut un instant de flottement, un échange de regards entre les occupants du lieu et la nouvelle arrivante, puis un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit et frappa l'étrangère au ventre. Ses yeux, agrandis par l'étonnement, les fixèrent quelques instants avant de voir défiler le mur et le plafond… Le corps s'écrasa au sol.

On entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités : Blake revenait en vitesse, alerté par le silence soudain et le craquement au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Ce crétin d'Amar a stupéfixé la fille qui est entrée ! rugit le plus baraqué du groupe.

- Oh, la ferme Jack ! lui répondit le dénommé Amar, un garçon à la tignasse blonde. Elle aurait fait toute une histoire !

- Ce n'était pas la peine de la stupéfixer ! Elle…

- Bon, en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? les coupa Blake.

Ils contemplèrent la jeune fille quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la main ? finit par demander le blond.

Le dernier garçon, Terry, s'approcha et s'écria : - Du pus de Bullobub !

- C'est ce qu'avait demandé Angela, ça ! fit remarquer Jack.

- Bon, ok, on l'emmène, trancha Blake.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres en chœur.

- Vous voyez une meilleure solution ?

- Oui, j'en vois une, rétorqua Amar. On prend les bouteilles et on lui promet de jolies verrues ou des cheveux bleus électrique pour un petit moment si jamais elle ouvre sa belle gueule !

- Trop risqué, contrecarra Blake. Allez, quoi ! On n'a rien à perdre.

- Si…

- Ecoute, Pomfresh va bientôt revenir, le soi-disant horrible mal de ventre dont Li souffre ne va pas la laisser longtemps en dehors de son infirmerie ! Alors…

- On duplique ce qu'on a pris et on se casse, ordonna Jack, chef de leur petit groupe expéditif.

- Et le reste des remèdes ? demanda Terry.

- Pas le temps !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tandis que les autres dupliquaient à l'aide d'un sortilège les bouteilles prises dans les armoires de l'infirmière, Blake se pencha sur l'inopportune arrivante. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Maria Olwings, l'obsédée de botanique ; c'était bien sa veine ! Avec un grognement, il déposa les quelques flacons qu'il avait dérobés dans le grand sac à ses côtés, puis souleva le corps de la jeune fille comme un vulgaire sac de patates sous son bras. Sans plus s'appesantir sur sa découverte, il s'éloigna le long du couloir en trottinant.

- Vous comprenez madame, mon mal de ventre a disparu d'un coup ! Je soupçonne un maléfice là-dessous ; en tout cas, si vous pouviez me donner quelque chose, au cas où…

L'un des garçons poussa un juron.

- C'est elle ! Demi-tour !

En sprintant vers les escaliers à l'autre bout du corridor, Blake commença à regretter de ne pas avoir mis à exécution le plan d'Amar : ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde ! Les filles n'étaient-elles pas censées être légères comme des plumes ?

- Là ! s'écria Terry en tournant à gauche, tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement dans leur dos.

Une porte cachée dans le mur. Ils suivirent tous à l'intérieur puis, en refermant le battant derrière eux, restèrent à l'affût de la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du mur, ne s'autorisant à respirer qu'une fois les voix et bruits de pas atténués.

- Fiouh ! C'était moins une, soupira Terry en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Bon, maintenant, faudrait peut-être la libérer, suggéra Blake en déposant la prisonnière au sol.

- Et si elle se mettait à hurler ? rétorqua Amar.

- Ce que tu peux être casse-patacitrouilles ! _Enervatum !_

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, puis tourna la tête vers les quatre garçons qui la regardaient, plutôt gênés.

- Bon heu… Pas de bruit, hein ! fit le blond.

Sans répondre, elle s'assit en tailleur et se massa le ventre, les sourcils froncés.

- Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de garder ce que tu as vu pour toi, dit Blake en l'observant.

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? rétorqua Olwings, ouvrant finalement la bouche.

Silence.

- Tu préfères qu'on te jette un sort ? menaça Amar, à cran, en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur elle.

- Ok, c'est bon ! Je ne dirai rien. Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que t'iras pas tout cafter ?

- Alors quoi ? Je vais pas rester ici toute ma vie !

Nouveau silence.

- Et si tu te joignais à nous ? fit Blake.

- Pardon ? répondit-elle

- Quoi ? ajouta Amar, comme en écho.

- Ca va pas, Blake ? s'exclama Jack.

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit-il, agacé. Elle est certainement la meilleure de notre année en botanique et elle a accès aux serres ! En plus, elle tiendrait sa langue.

- Oh, oh, oh ! Me joindre à quoi exactement ? tempéra Maria.

- A nous, à notre organisation. Aux chercheurs fous.

•••

Blake regardait ses œufs brouillés d'un air mécontent ; il avait encore les yeux endormis et les cheveux ébouriffé de ceux qui se demandent pourquoi ils sont sortis de leur lit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le manque de sommeil qui lui donnait des airs revêches : la potion qu'il avait tentée de préparer la veille avec un élève de septième année avait été un véritable fiasco. En repensant au mélange consistant comme du goudron qui stagnait dans le chaudron, il planta sa fourchette avec rage dans une tranche de lard et la porta à sa bouche toute entière, mâchant à grands renforts de bruits de mastication. Avec un grand « GULP », il avala le bacon tandis que ses pensées dérivaient.

Les chercheurs tournaient en rond, ces temps-ci. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de sang neuf. Cette Maria Olwings en était un parfait exemple : elle était extrêmement douée en botanique et ne cessait d'approfondir ses connaissances en cette matière. Pourtant, elle refusait d'intégrer leur organisation. Ou plutôt, elle « y réfléchissait ». Manque d'ambition, songea Blake. Sa proposition aurait dû la faire trépigner d'excitation, la faire sauter de joie ! Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils représentaient, pendant qu'Amar grognait dans sa barbe : leur groupe, qui n'avait pas de nom – on appelait simplement ceux qui en faisaient partie les chercheurs fous -, était pour l'instant constitué exclusivement de Serdaigle. L'idée provenait des septième année qui l'avait peaufinée l'année précédente, et c'est à la rentrée de Septembre qu'ils l'avaient mise en œuvre. Un regroupement d'élèves qui voyaient toujours plus loin, persévérants et ambitieux.

Chacun se spécialisait dans la matière où il excellait – car seuls les plus doués étaient pris dans ce groupe, ce qui, comme l'avait fait modestement remarquer Amar, ne posait aucun problème avec les Serdaigle -, le tout étant d'avoir un projet et de plancher sérieusement dessus. Il faudrait aussi, avec le temps, donner des résultats ; dans le cas contraire, le sujet serait sûrement abandonné. Inventer de nouveaux sortilèges, de nouvelles potions, travailler sur des plantes pour en étudier les caractéristiques, tenter de percer le brouillard de l'avenir… Les options étaient multiples, mais encore fallait-il s'en donner les moyens. C'était pour cela qu'ils devaient voler. Quelques remèdes à Mme Pomfresh, quelques ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue – hautement risqué, et les membres de cette expédition n'étaient absolument pas pressés de recommencer -, du matériel chipé pendant les cours…

Blake avait vu les yeux d'Olwings briller lorsqu'il avait mentionné la jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année qui avait réussi à ramener une bouture de Salsembrème électrique* en douce, et qui s'occupait à présent de sa croissance. Il avait cru la partie gagnée mais bientôt, l'excitation de la jeune fille s'était atténuée et, redevenue pragmatique, elle avait demandé :

- Et… Où vous faites tout ça ? Vous avez un local ? Non, parce que, si vous faites ça dans votre salle commune...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, avait répondu Blake. On s'arrange pour trouver une salle désaffectée assez régulièrement. C'est un peu chaotique pour l'instant, mais on espère trouver une solution d'ici peu.

Malgré tout ça, malgré son regard d'envie, malgré sa passion de la découverte que l'on sentait bouillonner dans ses yeux, elle avait dit qu'elle y réfléchirait et était sortie par la porte cachée sans laisser le temps à Amar ni à aucun autre de la retenir. Ni elle, ni les bouteilles de pus.

Blake soupira. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation ; la seule fois où il avait osé lui demander une réponse, en cours d'étude des moldus, elle l'avait envoyé balader en lui disant qu'elle y pensait toujours, qu'il n'avait pas à la harceler et qu'il devait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait rien révélé.

Avec aussi peu de sympathie dans ses propos, Blake se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait été envoyée chez les Poufssoufle.

Sur ces réflexions, il se leva de son banc. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la table des Serdaigle lorsque l'un de ses amis, d'un an son cadet, lui demanda :

- Où tu vas, Blake ? Tu es censé m'aider pour mon devoir de sortilèges !

- Heu, oui, désolée Michael, demande à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai quelque chose à faire, mentit-il.

- C'est pas vrai ! Juste les grandes lignes du devoir, Blake !

L'interpellé était cependant déjà parti. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se retrouver seul et profiter d'une balade dans le parc, avant de rejoindre les serres en vue du cours de botanique.

Un nuage de hiboux envahit alors les lieux, le faisant relever la tête. La nuée de rapaces aux dizaines de plumages tournoyait au-dessus des assiettes des élèves ; brusquement, une pression sur son épaule le fit tourner la tête de côté. Posée sur son bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un perchoir, une chouette aux plumes pâles et brunes, parsemées de stries sombres, le regardait dans les yeux.

- Hé, Marvel ! Une lettre pour moi ?

La chouette hulula et tendit la patte.

- Désolé, j'ai fini de manger, je n'ai rien à te donner. Tu peux retourner à la volière, ajouta-t-il après une caresse sur la tête de l'animal.

Dans un dernier hululement, Marvel reprit son envol. Blake décacheta l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main et en extrait la lettre. Le mot venait de son frère qui lui demandait brièvement de ses nouvelles. Bien que nés de parents moldus, les deux fils Salamander s'étaient vus octroyés à la naissance des dons de sorciers. Blake, dans sa prime jeunesse, avait tremblé de ne pas être pourvu de pouvoirs magiques ; aussi avait-il été le plus soulagé et le plus heureux du monde lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, lui indiquant qu'il était inscrit depuis sa naissance à la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Terminant sa lecture, il se rendit compte qu'il était resté figé comme un idiot au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il rangea donc la lettre et l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de son sac et parcourut le reste du chemin qui le séparait du hall. Il venait cependant tout juste de passer les portes que quelque chose s'abattait à nouveau sur son épaule. La pression était lourde et désagréable, lui interdisant d'avancer. Il se retourna pour dévisager Olwings. Elle semblait porter en elle un mélange d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires, mais ce qui sauta au visage de Blake fut son agacement : après avoir lâché son épaule, elle se tint droite devant lui tout en serrant le poing sur un morceau de parchemin froissé… Apparemment, elle aussi avait de la correspondance.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux, répondit-il du tac au tac, avec un sourire en coin.

Embêter la jeune demoiselle lui procurait une intense satisfaction. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, parfaitement agacée.

- Tu vas finir par me faire changer d'avis.

- De quoi ?

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune rousse, accompagnée d'une fille blonde du nom de Luna Lovegood - Blake s'étonnait toujours d'être dans la même maison qu'elle. La première, Gryffondor de son état, les regarda d'un air intrigué ; Blake vit son interlocutrice se tendre. Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses pupilles.

- Tu…

- J'accepte ta proposition, le devança-t-elle en tendant la main.

Il la fixa quelques instants puis joignit sa paume à la sienne.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais oui.

Une fois de plus, elle roula des yeux. Les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent alors sur une élève de Serdaigle, accompagnée d'un Michael Corner plutôt remonté. Lorsqu'il vit Blake occupé à discuter avec une fille, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Maria, qui l'avait aperçu, ajouta précipitamment :

- Tu me tiens au courant pour le lieu et les rendez-vous.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en hâte en direction du parc, laissant la place à un Michael qui n'en revenait pas (« Tu m'as laissé pour une fille ? Qui c'était, d'ailleurs ? Ta petite amie ? Pour mon devoir, tu comptes m'aider ? »). Blake la regarda partir, tandis que son camarade continuait de le questionner sans obtenir de réponse.

- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

* * *

* Les éléments anti-canoniques me donnent des boutons, mais l'invention de cette plante était pour le besoin de la fic'. Car on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, mais peu de plantes sont citées dans les livres HP... Vous me pardonnez ? ;D Vous en saurez un peu plus sur elle au cours de l'histoire.


	3. Le stock de chaudrons n'est pas illimité

Coucou !

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard ; j'essaye en effet de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais selon les aléas de mon quotidien, il m'est plus ou moins difficile de respecter mon rythme de parution... J'espère que ce sera plus simple pour le suivant, qui devrait donc être publié vendredi prochain^^

Au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis rendue que je serais obligée de rallonger ma fic ; pour l'instant, cela donne 7 chapitres + l'épilogue.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Le stock de chaudrons n'est pas illimité !**

Dès le lendemain, Salamander vint la trouver à la fin du cours de runes anciennes, faisant mine de lui rendre une plume qu'elle lui aurait prêté. Ne s'étant séparée d'aucun de ses biens au bénéfice de son camarade, Maria comprit immédiatement la manœuvre et entama nonchalamment la discussion sur les logogrammes magiques.

- Il faut que tu connaisses notre signe de reconnaissance, dit Blake alors qu'ils atteignaient un coin isolé. On s'en sert si on a besoin de parler discrètement à un membre du groupe sans vouloir l'approcher devant tout le monde, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Ce n'est pas un crime de se parler entre élèves de Poudlard, fit remarquer Maria.

- Olwings, on ne s'était jamais adressés la parole auparavant, ça paraîtrait suspect à n'importe qui qu'on traine ensemble ! Aujourd'hui est déjà une fois de trop. On pourrait même croire qu'on est un couple.

- Ha ! Sûrement pas, s'exclama la jeune femme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ignorant sa remarque, Salamander tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la coinça derrière son oreille.

- C'est le signe.

- Quoi, ça ? Mais c'est ridicule !

Une fois de plus, il ne lui répondit pas. Il lui ordonna plutôt de le suivre, tournant aussitôt les talons pour disparaître derrière une tapisserie moyenâgeuse. Maria le suivit dans le tunnel secret, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle conclut qu'ils devaient se diriger vers une salle désaffectée. Il l'emmenait à son tout premier rendez-vous pour le compte des chercheurs fous.

Son compagnon avançait rapidement mais prudemment, tous ses sens en alerte ; il s'arrêtait au moindre bruit, brusquement, repartait tout aussi rapidement, telle une ombre, et Maria avait bien du mal à suivre son rythme. Essoufflée, elle fut contente de ralentir la cadence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vide où s'alignaient portes et tableaux. Maria le reconnut comme étant l'un des corridors du deuxième étage ; il débouchait sur un cul-de-sac et peu de gens l'empruntaient, éloigné qu'il était des salles de cours habituelles et des principaux foyers d'agitation du château. Salamander le parcourut jusqu'en son milieu, puis s'arrêta devant une porte d'une banalité affligeante. Il frappa trois coups, attendit. Un autre coup lui répondit alors.

- Lashlabask, fit-il, et on entendit une série de cliquetis avant qu'enfin la porte ne s'ouvre. Derrière se trouvait une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques, l'air tendu. Elle fit signe aux deux arrivants d'entrer, passa la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il était désert, puis verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

- Voilà, c'est ici pour aujourd'hui, fit Salamander.

Maria regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle tout en largeur et basse de plafond. Au beau milieu trônait un amas considérable d'objets en tout genre : coussins, livres, draps, tasses de thé, petits miroirs… Derrière ce fatras, au fond de la pièce, deux garçons s'affairaient autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant ; à leur gauche, une fille se trouvait entourée de manuels et plongée dans l'un d'entre eux, une plume à ses côtés s'agitant toute seule sur un bout de parchemin ; Maria reconnut devant elle le grincheux Amar, qui effectuait de drôles de mouvements de sa baguette en direction d'un pot en terre cuite, posé sur une table en face de lui ; dans un angle de la salle se tenait un abri, constitué de tentures noires tendues par magie ; sous une fenêtre, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, vaguement ondulés dans le cou, gants en peau de dragons aux mains et lunettes d'aviateur sur les yeux, farfouillait au milieu de feuilles comme parcourues d'un courant électrique. Maria fixa son regard sur la botaniste en herbe, ouvrant de grands yeux face à cette plante qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors vue qu'en photo. Une expression avide se peignit sur son visage.

Surprenant sa fébrilité grandissante, Salamander la coupa dans son élan :

- Avant de te mettre au boulot, on va faire les présentations. Tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. Rassemblement, la nouvelle recrue est arrivée !

Tous avaient tourné la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, comme s'ils n'avaient constitué qu'un pan de mur quelques secondes plus tôt. Salamander assura aux potionnistes incrédules qu'ils étaient excusés et, tandis que ces derniers retournaient à leur chaudron dont s'échappait quelque vapeur bleutée, les autres chercheurs mirent un terme à leur activité pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle. Maria vit une élève sortir de l'abri noir, et la reconnut comme faisant de la même année qu'elle. Elle était la seule à afficher une mine réjouie car, d'après les airs mécontents de ses compagnons, ils n'appréciaient guère d'être dérangés dans leurs cogitations. Maria se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise.

- Greta Gilmore, commença Salamander, une fois tout le monde rassemblé autour de lui. Septième année, spécialisée dans les runes anciennes.

La jeune fille que Maria avait vue au milieu des livres fit un signe de tête dans sa direction, un regard profond posé elle.

- Amar Cuddeus, que tu dois reconnaître sans peine, sourit Salamander. Septième année, spécialisé dans les sortilèges.

- Je tiens à dire que si j'ai été aussi brusque, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas membre de l'organisation, grogna Cuddeus en direction du présentateur auto-proclamé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Maria, qui ne souhaitait pas être source de conflits au sein du groupe.

- Ensuite, continua Salamander comme si de rien n'était, il y a Li Su – il désigna la fille qui leur avait ouvert la porte - : cinquième année, spécialisée dans les sortilèges également.

Su eut un petit sourire, que Maria lui rendit poliment.

- Mandy Brocklehurst, cinquième année, spécialisée dans la botanique.

Maria la regarda avec des yeux brillants, tandis que sa cadette lui lançait un encourageant : « Salut ! »

- Lisa Turney, sixième année, spécialisée dans la divination.

La concernée se précipita sur Maria, prit ses mains dans les siennes et s'exclama : « Mon troisième ne me trompe jamais… Je t'avais vue accepter de nous rejoindre, Maria ! » Mal à l'aise, cette dernière acquiesça tandis que l'apprentie voyante ajoutait : « Viens faire un tour dans mon espace un de ces jours… Les ondes divinatoires y sont beaucoup moins perturbées. » Elle lâcha doucement ses mains et reprit sa place.

- Et les deux du fond, autour du chaudron, c'est Thomas Castle – celui à droite -, et Sylvan Hussain. Tous deux sont en sixième année. Et moi, Blake Salamander, sixième année, spécialisé dans les potions. Voilà pour ceux qui sont là, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de pause. Il en manque encore cinq ou six… Des questions ?

Maria fit non de la tête, quelque peu intimidée. Se tournant vers ses compagnons, Salamander acheva la présentation :

- Voici donc Maria Olwings, sixième année, spécialisée dans la botanique. Et… Poufssoufle.

Cette dernière information amena quelques sourires – et de l'appréhension au creux du ventre de Maria. Ne les connaissant pour la plupart que de vue et de nom, elle se demandait quel sens elle devait tirer de leur expression. Elle avait bien échangé quelques paroles avec certains – cela faisait tout de même six ans qu'ils dormaient sous le même – immense – toit -, mais elle ne savait pratiquement rien d'autre d'eux que ce que venait d'énoncer Salamander ; qu'il s'agisse de leur caractère, leurs amis, leur famille, leurs projets, tout cela n'était que maigres informations attrapées au vol. La jeune femme en arrivait à se demander comment leurs relations pouvaient être si distantes, comment les différentes maisons avaient pu les diviser si facilement. Lorsque Brocklehurst lui enjoignit de la suivre cependant, un sourire sur les lèvres, l'expectative laissa place à l'excitation dans le cœur de Maria.

Emotion que son corps ne semblait que trop peu connaître.

•••

Maria toqua trois fois à la porte d'une main, l'autre bras occupé à tenir une plante en pot. Un autre coup lui répondit et elle donna le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle sourit à Blake et passa devant lui, remarquant qu'ils étaient pour le moment les deux seuls arrivants. Devant son air interrogatif, il lui expliqua :

- Les septième année ont une réunion d'orientation avec le directeur de maison, de ce que j'ai compris. Et les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Maria acquiesça et le suivit vers le chaudron sous lequel un feu était allumé. Avec un sourire, elle pria intérieurement pour que l'incident de la semaine précédente ne se reproduisît pas. Un grand « BOUM ! » avait à ce moment-là secoué la salle de recherches – c'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient la salle où ils travaillaient. Abasourdie, Maria avait vu le chaudron des potionnistes Thomas Castle et Sylvan Hussain – qui étaient les seuls à travailler par deux – voler en éclats dans la pièce, le liquide qu'il contenait giclant en tous sens et commençant à se répandre au sol. Pas assez réactive, elle avait reçu un jet de liquide en pleine figure et s'était alors sentie inexorablement attirée vers sa table de travail, par un poids qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de s'alourdir… En l'espace de quelques secondes, son nez avait atteint la grosseur d'une aubergine – d'une grosse aubergine.

Le sourire de Maria s'étira ; Sylvan et Thomas s'étaient répandus en excuse et, après avoir préparé l'antidote, étaient restés en sa compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il fût l'heure pour elle d'aller dîner. Ils étaient drôles, Sylvan et Thomas - ce dernier ayant pris la mauvaise habitude de lui taper dans le dos dès qu'il la voyait et lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins.

Elle regarda sans y prêter attention Blake ajouter des ingrédients à sa potion, suivant une recette qu'il avait lui-même mise au point. Dire qu'au départ, les élèves de l'organisation l'angoissaient ! Dans les jours qui avaient suivi son intégration aux chercheurs fous, Maria s'arrangeait toujours pour croiser le chemin de Blake, afin de connaître le lieu du prochain rendez-vous. Elle préférait que ce fût lui qui l'en informât plutôt qu'un autre membre dont elle aurait eu l'impression d'abuser du temps. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne l'avait pas prise pour une idiote avec ce fameux signe de reconnaissance – il avait toujours un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle le faisait.

A présent cependant, elle n'hésitait pas à demander discrètement à une autre personne, allant même jusqu'à se rendre avec celle-ci à l'endroit indiqué. Il était toujours divulgué par le Chef le matin-même. On voyait peu le Chef, Mark Hoster, en « salle de recherches » ; il agissait dans l'ombre. Non pas qu'il fût une figure énigmatique, mystérieuse ou inconnue – il assistait à ses cours et occupait même le poste de Préfet-en-Chef -, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de projet bien à lui, de sujet de travail. Maria l'avait vu le jour suivant son intégration au groupe des chercheurs fous ; à ce moment-là, il s'était contenté d'observer les lieux, de faire quelques remarques à certains à qui il semblait déléguer certaines tâches, puis était reparti. Il était le cerveau, il n'avait pas à effectuer le travail des autres parties du corps auquel tous appartenaient.

- C'est grâce à lui que l'on ne se fait jamais prendre, avait expliqué un jour Blake à Maria. Ce mec sait comment avoir les informations qu'il lui faut. Il a un petit côté Serpentard en fait.

Blake était toujours là pour lui donner les informations dont elle manquait. A tel point qu'elle avait pratiquement fini par le considérer comme son mentor chez les chercheurs, malgré leur âge semblable.

Au tout début, il la renseignait sur le fonctionnement de l'organisation et l'aidait à s'intégrer au mieux. Il l'avait ensuite aiguillée dans ses recherches, car si la jeune femme avait cru travailler sur la Salsembrème électrique de Mandy Brocklehurst, elle fut vite détrompée : sa cadette lui expliqua en effet clairement qu'elle devrait elle-même trouver son sujet de recherche car elle n'aimait pas travailler à plusieurs. En voyant la mine déçue de la Poufssoufle cependant, Mandy avait accepté qu'elle fût sa partenaire les premiers jours, le temps qu'elle trouvât son propre projet.

Blake lui avait donc proposé des pistes, comme la modification de l'ADN chez les végétaux – magie très précise et complexe -, l'écriture d'une thèse sur une plante en particulier, etc. Aucune ne l'avait satisfaite.

Aujourd'hui cependant, son projet, elle l'avait trouvé. Il s'agissait plus d'un travail qu'elle effectuait pour le groupe, mais il lui tenait à cœur. Approvisionner les potionnistes en plantes et leur donner toutes leurs propriétés, leurs utilisations possibles, telle était sa tâche. L'idée venait de Blake, bien sûr. Elle se souvenait qu'ils s'appelaient encore par leurs noms de famille lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé ; elle avait donc été passablement déconcertée de l'entendre crier à l'autre bout de la salle de recherches, pendant qu'elle tentait une bouture de la Salsembrème : « Hé, Maria ! Viens voir ! »

Déjà troublée, elle l'avait été encore plus lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son idée, à savoir Maria dans le rôle de voleuse de plantes de Poudlard. Du moins, ce fut comme cela que le prit la jeune femme et elle commença par refuser ; mais l'insistance de Blake et des autres potionnistes la fit flancher et elle finit par accepter, maudissant son incapacité à dire non.

Lorsqu'elle retint Blake pourtant, ce ne fut pas pour lui reprocher quoique ce soit : « Sal… Heu… Blake ? » l'avait-elle appelé, le faisant se retourner. « Merci. »

Il avait haussé les épaules, voulant exprimer par ce geste que ce n'était rien.

- Maria… Maria !

La jeune femme battit des paupières devant la main qui allait et venait devant ses yeux.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- T'as vraiment besoin de dormir… Je te demandais si tu avais gardé les fiches de la plante de la dernière fois. Tu sais, la Sentebol*.

- Oh… Oui, attends.

La jeune fille ouvrit son sac pour en ressortir les papiers demandés, agacée qu'on lui eût encore fait des remarques sur sa fatigue. Qu'y pouvait-elle ! Chaque jour après les cours, les rendez-vous pour les chercheurs et le dîner, elle devait encore se rendre aux serres afin de s'occuper de ses protégées. Ensuite, son temps de devoir sérieusement restreint par son travail au sein du groupe, elle se devait de les terminer chaque soir aux alentours de vingt heures. Elle mettait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à ne pas les bâcler, studieuse qu'elle était malgré ses capacités réduites dans toute autre matière que la botanique. La jeune femme surestimait cependant ses forces, et elle le savait : cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'elle suivait ce rythme et des cernes plus marquées chaque jour avaient déjà pris possession de ses traits tirés.

- Ca va, Maria ? lui avait demandé la veille Sylvan. Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ton travail pour nous, au moins ?

- Non, pas du tout ! s'était-elle empressée de démentir, sachant pourtant très bien qu'il s'agissait la vérité.

Ses camarades chercheurs ne semblaient, eux, ne montrer aucun signe de fatigue, ce qui achevait de l'agacer. Elle se sentait humiliée : trop fragile, trop idiote pour travailler comme eux !

Elle ne leur en voulait pas, cependant. C'eût été si puéril de les tenir responsables de son infériorité intellectuelle et du complexe qui en résultait ! Et puis, par-dessus, elle avait commencé à les apprécier. Il y avait toujours Amar pour grincer des dents dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ou encore Jack – le baraqué qui volait avec Blake et les autres – pour s'exclamer bruyamment à chacun de ses triomphes, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'ambiance conviviale et studieuse qui régnait au sein de l'organisation. Parfois, cependant, leur application était quelque peu mise de côté, transformant ainsi certaines heures de recherches en un goûter improvisé - quand Ombrage sortait un nouveau décret plus vite que son ombre (référence moldue, avait dit Blake).

Elle avait ainsi appris pendant ces heures à mieux les connaître : Mandy était sympathique, malgré son côté individualiste ; Greta était peu loquace, mais Maria appréciait ses interventions utiles et perspicaces ; Jack était du genre à lui lancer des piques, et elle avait appris à rentrer dans son jeu ; même Lisa pouvait se montrer fréquentable lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de divination.

- Tiens, voilà.

Elle lui tendait la fiche concernant la Sentebol. Blake la remercia et prit la pochette, effleurant ses doigts au passage. Gênée, la jeune femme s'assit à une table de travail près du potionniste et sortit ses affaires, prête à continuer ses fiches de botanique. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était dit qu'approfondir ses écrits concernant les plantes pourrait être une bonne chose, surtout si les garçons avaient besoin de ses informations en permanence – un jour peut-être seraient-elles publiées, dans son propre manuel de Botanique, se prenait à rêver Maria.

- Tu… Tu as la fiche de l'Achillée sternutatoire**, Maria ?

Distraite de ses rêveries, elle fouilla dans son paquet de parchemin et tendit celui de l'Achillée à son partenaire, sans se retourner. Celui-ci se saisit de la fiche et Maria sentit sa main serrer la sienne. Etonnée, elle tourna la tête et vit Blake, l'air indécis, tenir la fiche et ses doigts tout à la fois. Semblant soudainement revenir à la réalité, il lâcha sa main en un geste brusque et lui tourna le dos, marmonnant un vague « pardon » dans sa barbe.

Perplexe, Maria fixa un instant sa nuque. Il eût fallu être aveugle pour ne pas saisir que Blake avait un problème. Lequel ? Là était toute la question. Ne sachant quoi dire, Maria finit par reprendre son travail là où elle l'avait laissé. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence simplement troublé par les bruits de sa plume et les mouvements de Blake autour du chaudron. La jeune femme restait peu à l'aise, priant intérieurement les autres de se dépêcher à venir.

- Heu… Excuse-moi… Tu peux venir deux secondes, s'il te plait ? reprit Blake au bout d'un moment.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il donc, ce soir ?

Elle se leva et s'avança vers le chaudron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu…

Les iris du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur les siens. Il détourna un instants les yeux, puis la regarda à nouveau.

- L'Achillée… Sternutatoire… Est-ce que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Maria était troublée par ces yeux chocolat qui ne voulaient pas lâcher ses propres prunelles.

- Est-ce que… ? reprit Maria.

- … Tu veux sortir avec moi ? compléta Blake.

Des étincelles rouges jaillirent du chaudron dans son dos, crépitant de fureur.

* * *

* De la plante anti-canonique en veux-tu en voilà ! : D  
** Ha non, celle-ci n'est pas inventée ! xD

Alors... Retournement de situation, non ? xD Comment ça c'était prévisible ? Oui, bon d'accord, ça l'était. Avez-vous trouvé cela bien amené, ou au contraire trop rapide ? Ça prend peut-être de cours, mais c'est un peu fait exprès...  
Ce chapitre est nettement plus long que les précédents, puisqu'il fait environ 800 mots de plus. Dites-moi si cela vous a paru trop long, certaines fois ennuyeux... Je vous concède que la partie "description du groupe des chercheurs fous" pouvait se révéler un peu fastidieuse à la lecture, mais il me fallait insérer cela dans la fic'.

Enfin bon, je vais m'attaquer de ce pas au chapitre 4, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ;) Au passage, un grand merci à Avya pour sa review !


	4. Poufssoufle : gentil, loyal, peureux ?

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !

Je tiens à m'excuser, car j'étais censée le publier hier, mais il y a eu un imprévu - ou plutôt un prévu oublié - ; donc vous l'avez aujourd'hui^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Poufsouffle : loyal, sincère, généreux… Peureux ?**

Se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras autour des genoux, Maria regardait les eaux ondulant sous une brise légère. La vision du lac, d'ordinaire apaisante, ne lui était ce jour-ci d'aucune utilité. Quoiqu'elle fît, elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever _cet _incident de la tête cette conversation avait envahi son cerveau fatigué et avait apparemment décidé d'y élire domicile. La jeune femme avait beau se donner des gifles, rien n'y faisait, les paroles de Blake restaient fixées au fond des tiroirs de sa mémoire.

Des tiroirs grands ouverts.

Plus Maria se remémorait la scène, plus ses forces l'abandonnaient. Ha ça ! Si elle s'y était attendue ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté en compagnie de ses potions frémissantes – et pour la plupart ratées -, celui-là ? Que lui avait-il pris de lui balancer ces mots inconsidérément ? Quand elle repensait au long silence qui avait suivi sa proposition…

Bouche-bée, c'avait été sa réaction initiale. Puis elle avait fini par rompre leur mutisme d'un « Quoi ? » parfaitement inélégant, auquel son camarade avait patiemment répété sa demande. Maria l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu fou. Lui, le grand Blake un peu hautain et très intelligent lui proposait… Qu'ils formassent un couple ? L'image d'un courrier parental s'était mise à flotter dans son esprit, alors qu'une rougeur lui montait dangereusement aux joues. Sans pouvoir se résoudre à le regarder en face, elle avait balbutié un refus gêné, prétextant une impossibilité à répondre par l'affirmative, avant de ranger pêle-mêle ses affaires et de partir en courant. En ouvrant la porte de la salle de recherches, elle était tombée nez à nez avec Greta et Mandy et, avant que l'une ou l'autre eût pu lui poser la moindre question, Maria s'était éloignée à vive allure.

Elle fuyait. Après tout, si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Poufssoufle et non à Gryffondor, ce n'était pas par hasard. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle ne venait plus aux rendez-vous du groupe. Qu'elle évitait ses membres, leurs signes de reconnaissance – finalement, Blake ne s'était pas moqué d'elle –, en se découvrant une soudaine passion pour les endroits isolés. La salle commune, bien qu'étrangère à cette description, avait l'avantage de la protéger des éventuels assauts de la part des chercheurs, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous de Serdaigle. En revanche, éviter ceux de sixième année lors des cours qu'ils avaient en commun se révélait être une tâche beaucoup plus ardue : la jeune femme n'avait certainement jamais travaillé – ou prétexté travailler - autant que ces derniers jours.

Désespérément, Maria attrapa une feuille rouge orangée qui trainait à côté d'elle et la balança en direction du lac. Bien entendu, ce fut à peine si elle vola plus loin que ses pieds, entamant après un léger looping sa lente descente vers le sol. La jeune femme prit un gros tas de feuilles décrochées des branches de l'arbre auquel elle se trouvait adossée, en forma une boule chiffonnée et tenta un second lancer. Le projectile atteignit la frontière séparant eau et terre ferme. Léchée par une vaguelette, il fut emporté par cette dernière, flottant avec quelques remous à la surface du lac.

Prenant soudainement conscience de l'air idiot qu'elle devait avoir, à jouer ainsi avec les feuilles d'automne, Maria jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle reconnut Sylvan et Thomas traverser le parc en riant. Aussitôt, elle se cacha derrière le tronc du grand hêtre qui lui servait de compagnon. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Elle se sentait parfaitement idiote, à présent. Jusque quand cette mascarade allait-elle durer ?

Elle posa sont front contre ses genoux, entourant ces derniers de ses bras.

Les paupières étroitement closes.

•••

Le matin du jour où elle devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, le vent soufflait, mais le ciel était clair. Après le petit-déjeuner, Maria fit la queue avec son amie Amanda devant le bureau de Rusard, attendant qu'il vérifiât leurs autorisations de sortie. Enfin, après un dernier regard suspicieux comme il savait si bien les lancer, le concierge les laissa partir et elles purent descendre les marches de pierre dans l'air frais et ensoleillé.*

- Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas bu de Bièraubeurre ! Dès qu'on arrive, on file aux Trois Balais, d'accord ?

Amanda semblait particulièrement enthousiaste par cette première sortie de l'année au village sorcier, cependant que Maria ne parvenait pas à afficher la même réjouissance. Rares étaient les élèves qui, à partir de la troisième année, acceptaient de manquer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les chances de croiser des chercheurs fous ou, pire, _ce_ chercheur fou, augmentaient donc considérablement en comparaison du château et ses cachettes. Malgré tout, la Poufssoufle devait bien s'avouer qu'une petite virée chez Zonko et une bonne Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais ne pouvaient que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Ce fut donc gaiement qu'elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme savent si bien le faire les filles, jusqu'aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Une multitude d'élèves flânait ça et là, l'air particulièrement réjoui, et le village se trouvait envahi par tous ces jeunes sorciers venus y trouver un peu de divertissement au milieu de leur travail – censé - acharné. Ca chahutait, ça criait, ça gloussait, ça respirait la bonne humeur insouciante. A quelques pas devant elle, deux roux trapus, par trop connus pour leurs bêtises en tout genre, et leur ami coiffé de Dreadlocks parlaient avec précipitation – Maria saisit les mots « lettre », « Sanglier » et « Zonko » pas plus loin, Cho Chang, de son année, gloussait avec son amie Marietta – le sujet de la conversation se devinait aisément ; au milieu de la Grand-rue, deux garçons se battaient puérilement en se lançant des quolibets - Maria et Amanda durent faire un grand détour pour éviter de se prendre des coups et arriver enfin au pub accueillant des Trois Balais. Sitôt passée la porte cependant, Maria redescendit subitement de son nuage en apercevant ce qu'elle avait si justement craint : un groupe de chercheurs fous assis à une table non loin du comptoir. Elle détourna les yeux d'eux, mais il était trop tard : ses pupilles avaient croisé celles de Lisa.

Elle se dirigea avec Amanda vers le comptoir où Madame Rosmerta s'activait, débordée. Alors que Maria tentait avec désespoir d'ignorer les grands mouvements que sa camarade faisait à son intention, un grand coup dans le dos la fit partir en avant. Elle se retourna et faillit s'étrangler en voyant Thomas qui se tenait devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, tu nous évites ? fit-il, sans se départir de son sourire pour autant.

- Je… Non…

Elle était effarée. Et la discrétion dont ils devaient faire preuve, alors ?

- Tu viens, on va voir les autres ? demanda Thomas.

- Heu… Je suis avec une amie, là…

- Allez, ce ne sera pas long ! plaida le garçon.

Maria regarda Amanda, qui semblait incrédule.

- Heu… Excuse-moi Amanda… Tu peux commander ? Je reviens tout de suite.

Son amie acquiesça sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux. Profondément mal à l'aise, Maria suivit Thomas jusqu'à la table où étaient assis, en dehors de Lisa, Sylvan, Brandon – un autre potionniste du groupe -, Greta et… Blake. Maria évita soigneusement de regarder ce dernier.

- Je vous amène une revenante ! s'exclama Thomas.

- Maria ! s'écria aussitôt Lisa. Je savais que tu reviendrais, mon troisième œil ne me trompe jamais. Et également, les causes de ton absence…

- J'étais un peu malade, fatiguée, la coupa Maria. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus, ajouta-t-elle en balayant rapidement des yeux tous les occupants de la table, sauf un.

Lisa la regardait, sourcils froncés.

- On galère, sans toi ! fit Sylvan.

- Oui, renchérit Brandon, ça va mieux à présent ? Tu vas pouvoir revenir ?

- Oh, heu… Je ne sais pas, je suis encore patraque et puis, on a tellement de devoirs en ce moment…

- C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle, acquiesça Greta, en l'observant de son regard profond.

Maria ressentit un élan de gratitude pour Greta.

- Je verrai ce que je peux f…

Blake s'était levé brusquement, sa chaise raclant bruyamment au sol. La jeune femme l'observa avec inquiétude : allait-il hurler après elle, révélant à tous ce qu'il s'était déroulé il y avait de cela quelques jours ? Le Serdaigle ne fit rien de tel cependant. Il contourna la table et vint se planter devant Maria, la regardant dans les yeux elle fut incapable de détourner le regard du sien.

- Tu peux me suivre ? J'ai à te parler.

Maria ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Les autres les regardaient avec des yeux ronds et elle sentait le regard brûlant d'Amanda dans son dos. Agacé de si peu de réactivité, Blake lui saisit le poignet et la traina presque hors de la salle.

Une fois dehors, le vent vint plaquer les cheveux bruns de Maria contre ses joues. Elle ne voyait plus grand-chose, mais elle sentait les doigts de Blake autour de son poignet tandis qu'il la guidait vers une destination inconnue. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme remarqua qu'ils étaient simplement à côté des Trois Balais, dans un renfoncement entre les buissons et le mur du pub. Blake bloquait la sortie des pensées angoissantes traversèrent l'esprit de Maria, qu'elle chassa d'un froncement de sourcil.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? finit-elle par demander au bout d'un moment, son caractère rentre-dedans reprenant le dessus.

Blake ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma la rouvrit.

- Qu'on mette les choses au point, dit-il enfin.

Maria ne répondit rien. Elle aimerait rétorquer, mais sa réplique sonnait trop juste.

- Que… Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, je comprends. Mais ne m'évite pas, termina-t-il, agacé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, soudainement assaillie par un grand sentiment de honte.

- Excuse-moi, je… C'est…

- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

Maria resta silencieuse.

- N'est-ce pas ? insista Blake.

Oui, bien sûr, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était ce qu'elle se disait elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Evidemment.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela sans que son cœur soit comme pris dans un étau. Il y avait plus de profondeur dans ses sentiments qu'un simple « Oui » ou « Non ». Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchi plus tôt ? Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le fait de respecter la volonté de ses parents et celle de ne pas blesser Blake que, dans tout ça, elle en avait oublié ses propres émotions…

- Je…

Elle ne put continuer plus longtemps. La lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Blake faisait fléchir sa détermination à lui opposer un non catégorique. Combien de fois déjà, avait-il réussi à la convaincre d'accepter ?

- Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix était ferme, lui serrant brièvement le cœur.

- Pourquoi ? se contenta de demander Blake, l'expression redevenue neutre.

- Car…

Maria inspira un grand coup. Hormis son amie Amanda et le principal concerné, personne n'était au courant. Elle n'avait pas tenu à ce que toute l'école le sût : les ragots et autres commérages, très peu pour elle.

- Je suis déjà mariée.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Blake, proprement stupéfait.

- Oui, enfin, je suis déjà fiancée, destinée à quelqu'un. C'est la vérité. Ma famille a le sang-pur, tu comprends, elle est très conservatrice et veut me voir épouser un autre sang-pur. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

- Tu n'y peux rien ? répéta Blake, l'air lugubre.

Elle se tut.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est idiot ? continua-t-il, les traits quelque peu contractés.

- Et en quoi, je te prie ? demanda Maria, peu encline à se faire rabrouer de la sorte.

- On te choisit un mari, que tu n'aimes pas, et toi tu l'épouses, comme un vulgaire toutou !

- Et qui te dit que je ne l'aime pas ? riposta Maria.

Il y eut un silence. Blake avait écarquillé les yeux.

- Alors tu l'aimes… Souffla-t-il.

- Non ! Je…

Elle se tut elle faisait une bien piète comédienne. « Non, je » ? Etait-ce là une façon catégorique d'assurer qu'elle était déjà prise ?

- Oui ou non ? Décide-toi, Olwings !

- Ha, maintenant c'est Olwings ?

- Depuis que tu me prends pour un crétin, oui !

Elle baissa les yeux. Durant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne rompit le silence. Puis elle releva la tête, accrochant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Blake… Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'entrer chez les chercheurs fous ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Parce que ce jour-là, j'avais reçu une lettre de mes parents. Ils me disaient de faire honneur à la famille, de me faire bien voir du professeur Ombrage, de me préparer à épouser Elliot et surtout, de ne rien faire qui pourrait compromettre un tant soit peu mon année scolaire. Ca m'a énervée. En fait, j'étais dans une rage folle. Devant la proposition que tu m'as faite, je voyais un tout autre chemin s'offrir à moi : un chemin non tracé par mes parents ! Alors je l'ai pris, juste pour voir.

Elle souffla un bon coup, contemplant à présent l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Mais ce que tu me demandes, c'est trop. Je n'ai pas assez de forces pour m'opposer à mes parents.

Les yeux fixés sur ses baskets soudainement devenues inédites, elle ne remarqua pas que Blake s'était rapproché. Aussi ses yeux s'écarquillèrent-ils lorsqu'il l'attira tout contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, gardant une stature droite cependant, les bras le long du corps..

- Pour les chercheurs fous, tu as essayé… Et ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ? fit Blake.

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua :

- Alors, faisons un marché – il l'éloigna de lui afin qu'ils se fissent face - : on va faire un essai. Soyons ensemble, en secret si tu veux. Et disons que si… Si à la fin de cet automne, tu veux revenir sur tes pas, alors on se séparera. OK ? ajouta-t-il en s'autorisant à caresser sa joue.

Ses yeux chocolat lui promettaient tant de choses. Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.

- OK.

* * *

*Reprise de phrases du livre^^

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette situation ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)  
Et à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 5^^


	5. Encore un décret ?

Et voilà le chapitre 5^^  
C'est drôle, j'étais moyennement convaincue lorsque j'ai fini de l'écrire et en le relisant, j'ai beaucoup aimé^^ Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes ; bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Encore un décret ?**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent certainement les plus excitantes et plaisantes de la vie de Maria. Elle et Blake se fixaient des rendez-vous à peu près tous les jours, en dehors de ceux des chercheurs fous, puisque personne ne devait être au courant. Cependant, leur secret semblait avoir été déjà découvert, bien que rien ne fût exprimé clairement. Lisa faisait des allusions à ce qui avait poussée Maria à éviter les chercheurs, Greta semblait toujours lui sauver la mise lorsque leur couverture était menacée, Sylvan et Thomas se regardaient d'un air entendu dès qu'elle et Blake échangeaient la moindre parole et Amanda ne cessait de la questionner à propos de « son beau Serdaigle ». Selon son amie, Maria était bien stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle parviendrait à lui cacher sa relation avec le jeune homme et sa tentative la vexait, dénotant un manque de confiance en leur amitié. Elle ajoutait que son excuse d'un devoir à rendre en Etudes des runes pour expliquer la scène des Trois Balais était tout simplement bidon. Cela ne plaisait pas à la jeune femme de faire de telles cachotteries, mais elle l'avait promis à Blake et bien qu'elle pensât qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à révéler quoique ce fût à Amanda, il lui avait rappelé que c'était les termes de leur 'contrat' il fallait s'y tenir.

Alors, elle s'y tenait. Pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait faire cesser ce qu'elle partageait avec Blake. Lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre de ses parents, lui demandant si tout se passait bien pour elle et lui rappelant, fidèles à leurs habitudes, que de bons liens avec le professeur Ombrages ainsi qu'un rapprochement avec le jeune Summers étaient essentiels, elle n'eut qu'un sourire triomphant. Si elle éprouvait une légère culpabilité à violer ses engagements envers Elliot, aller à l'encontre de la volonté de ses parents l'emplissait d'une joie sans nom. Trop longtemps, ils avaient décidé de son destin pour elle aujourd'hui, rien ne l'importait plus que de vivre selon ses choix propres. Tant pis pour ceux à qui cela déplaisait.

Dès qu'elle captait le regard de Blake, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils essayaient de se voir à midi, dans les recoins du château, ou encore l'après-midi, à l'abri des regards derrière le potager, mais bientôt, leurs rendez-vous eurent principalement lieu après le couvre-feu. Si Maria n'avait tout d'abord pas été convaincue par la nécessité de se voir si tard, elle fut bien vite grisée par ce sentiment d'excitation intense de savoir que l'on est en faute et que l'on en est fier. Cette sensation de flottement, lorsqu'il lui prenait la main et qu'ils se mettaient à courir dans les escaliers et passages secrets afin d'échapper à la menace qui les taraudait ces frissons d'excitation, ces soubresauts du cœur quand une ombre se profilait à l'autre bout d'un couloir cet oubli intemporel, lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, longtemps, doucement, avec la nuit seule pour spectatrice et juge si courte, toujours si courte.

Lors de ces rencontres devenues rituelles, ils discutaient également beaucoup, de tout et de rien, de choses importantes et d'autres moins essentielles. Maria aimait parler avec Blake, tout simplement. Elle aimait sa présence. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, elle restait très pudique et timide, mais ce contact la retournait. Son sourire aussi, la bouleversait. Des fois, elle se disait qu'elle avait atteint un point de non-retour. Qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Pourtant, elle se questionnait toujours. Etait-ce de l'amour, cette chaleur au creux du ventre, ce sourire béat sur ses lèvres, ces mains moites, dès qu'il était question de lui ? N'était-ce pas plutôt dû au fait qu'il s'agissait de sa toute première histoire de cœur, dû à tous ces interdits qu'elle brisait enfin ? Et comme devant ces questions elle tournait en rond, la jeune femme avait fini par ne plus y penser. Profiter, simplement. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient toujours le parc de Poudlard.

Sa romance avec Blake n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul sujet de questionnement de la jeune femme. Bientôt, elle dut faire face à un autre problème. Irréel tout d'abord menaçant par la suite. Là, dans son esprit. Un danger, un de plus.

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

_Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

_Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

_Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

Maria avait regardé, clouée sur place, l'écriteau recouvrant toute la surface du panneau d'affichage. Elle avait été si stupéfaite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbot qui s'agitaient à quelques pas d'elle, chuchotant précipitamment, l'air tout aussi retourné.

Les chercheurs fous étaient consternés. Ce message semblait avoir été écrit pour eux. Leur organisation était illégale depuis le départ, mais avec ce décret, ils risquaient énormément. Ils savaient tous que ce crapaud rose d'Ombrage n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, s'ils étaient découverts, à les renvoyer pour donner l'exemple. S'ensuivit alors une pagaille totale au sein du groupe. Une grande réunion eut lieu, le lendemain de la parution du nouveau décret, à laquelle Mark Hoster se joignit. Si au commencement, le débat avait paru se dérouler dans de bonnes conditions, bientôt la conversation dérapa et, chacun y allant de son commentaire, on fut bien vite en peine de comprendre quoique ce fût. Beaucoup étaient paniqués. Le Chef restait calme, il écoutait, les mains croisées sous son menton.

- Avant, on aurait risqué beaucoup, beaucoup d'heures de retenue et de points en moins mais là, c'est carrément notre scolarité qu'on fiche en l'air !

- Ecoute, Amar, pour moi, ça ne change rien. On a toujours fait attention, on était tout autant dans l'illégalité avant, avec nos magouilles. Alors calme-toi…

- Que je me calme ! Cette harpie d'Ombrage a rédigé ce décret pour nous, pour nous, Blake !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Il y eut un silence.

- La dissolution du groupe.

Tous se tournèrent vers Li Su, qui venait de parler.

- En tout cas, moi je pars, ajouta-t-elle, ça devient trop dangereux pour ce que ça vaut. Désolée.

Se faisant, elle passa la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et partit.

La décision fut prise de laisser chacun choisir ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Maria, impuissante, assistait aux départs précipités de ceux qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme des amis. Dorian Dowell, qui était spécialisé dans la métamorphose, décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter. Mandy Brocklehurst, au grand désarroi de Maria, eut la même réaction. Mais le départ qui l'affecta le plus fut celui de Thomas. Sylvan avait tenté de le raisonner, en vain. « Trop dangereux », qu'il avait dit.

Maria et Blake discutèrent longuement, lors de leurs rendez-vous, des départs du groupe et de leurs causes. Eux-mêmes avaient décidé de rester. Blake disait que ce qu'il avait commencé lui tenait trop à cœur pour qu'il l'abandonnât ainsi. Maria, bien qu'arguant du même motif, savait que sa véritable raison de rester était tout autre. L'organisation avait en effet été son premier pas hésitant sur le chemin qu'elle commençait tout juste de se tracer. Elle ne voulait pas que sa vie se résumât à aimer Blake, à aimer un homme. Elle voulait un but, des objectifs, elle voulait être forte dans ses choix. Bien qu'elle se laissât volontiers guider par son compagnon, elle souhaitait conserver une marche de manœuvre.

Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de revenir en arrière, finalement.

•••

Le mois de Novembre arriva trop vite au goût de Maria. Les arbres étaient complètement nus et rares étaient les feuilles à subsister sur les chemins pluvieux du parc. Le ciel restait désespérément gris, gris comme la neige rapportée au bébé licorne et tant redoutée. Elle qui marquerait le début de l'hiver le choix qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il suffisait qu'elle acceptât, qu'elle lui dît oui, qu'elle restât dans ses bras rassurants en se laissant porter par son parfum enivrant, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette petite voix désagréable de revenir à la charge, inlassablement. « Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment… Tu souhaites juste son amour… Une présence rassurante… Quelle honte pour tes parents, qui te font confiance… Sans parler d'Elliot, le pauvre… » Elle secouait alors la tête pour éloigner ces tristes pensées mais, lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas enlacée par Blake, elles revenaient l'importuner.

Cette petite voix sonnait trop juste. Et allait se matérialiser sous une forme beaucoup plus réelle.

Ce soir-là, Maria était aux serres. Elle fredonnait une chanson tout en rempotant des plants de Mandragore. Blake et elle devaient se retrouver tout à l'heure, près de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Rien que cette certitude la rendait de bonne humeur peut-être était-cela, l'amour ?

Elle entendit alors le léger frottement de la porte de la serre contre le sol se retournant, elle sentit comme une main gigantesque étreindre violemment son cœur, avant de le relâcher. Elle regardait le nouvel arrivant, un sentiment d'appréhension au creux du ventre. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis un moment. Elle détournait la tête lorsqu'elle le voyait dans les couloirs, elle se tenait à distance respectueuse de l'endroit où il se tenait… Oui, vraiment, quelque fût le sujet, elle ne savait que fuir.

Quelle image Elliot avait-il d'elle, à présent ?

Maria le respectait pour sa gentillesse, sa générosité et sa détermination. Quand elle y pensait, lui et Blake partageaient ce dernier trait de caractère. Elle s'en voulut de les comparer en cet instant, alors qu'il était là, devant elle, à la regarder si intensément. Elle l'avait trahi elle n'avait pas même eu le courage de lui avouer qu'elle ne tiendrait pas ses engagements envers lui. Que valait-elle, au fond ?

- Salut, Maria, dit-il enfin, sortant de son mutisme.

- Salut, souffla la jeune femme, baissant les yeux.

Il y eut un silence..

- Tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Maria, tentant de se dépêtrer de cette atmosphère glacée.

- J'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour venir te voir ? répondit-il, la voix sombre. Apparemment, je suis le seul dans ce cas.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de nouveaux amis en ce moment… Voire plus.

L'insinuation la blessait davantage que n'importe quel cri. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait raison.

- Elliot…

- Quoi, Elliot ? s'énerva le garçon, haussant le ton. Tu comptais me le dire quand, que tu sortais avec un autre ?

- Qui… Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

- « Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça » ? répéta-t-il, l'air exaspéré. Tu ne prends pas la peine de nier j'ai vu juste, apparemment.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Pour qu'Elliot réagît de la façon dont il le faisait, il devait être véritablement blessé. La honte la submergea.

Il explosa.

- Tout le monde ! Tout le monde vous a vus ensemble ! Ha, vous vous croyiez discrets, hein ? Eh bien sache que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Encore heureux que personne ne soit au courant, pour notre mariage…

- Mais, Elliot… Ce mariage, il… Il est arrangé. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

Il la fixa un moment.

- Qui te dit que je ne ressens rien pour toi ?

Ce fut à elle de le fixer, incrédule.

- Non… Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Jamais ! On s'est toujours bien entendus mais… C'est tellement loin, pour moi, le mariage et que je n'aie même pas le droit de profiter de ma jeunesse, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu m'entends ? Ca me dégoûte !

- Et moi, tu sais ce qui me dégoûte le plus ? Ceux qui font les choses par derrière et qui ont même pas assez de cran pour assumer leurs choix. Et le pire, c'est qu'après, ils viennent plaider la pitié des gens. Ca, ca m'donne envie d'gerber !

Maria se tut, regardant le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien à répondre ? Ces choix, c'était elle qui les avait faits pourtant. Se serait-elle laissée abuser ? Aurait-elle été emportée par un flot de bonheur intense, d'instants fugaces, tant de moments illusoires destinés à l'endormir ? Ce sentiment de joie qui la traversait si souvent, n'était-ce qu'un caprice de jeunesse, qu'un cœur eu par de belles paroles ? Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle n'avait réfléchi à rien pas parce qu'elle aimait Blake au point de tout sacrifier pour lui, non. Elle avait laissé les réflexions quant à ses actes aux oubliettes pour prouver à ses parents que ce qu'elle souhaitait était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle que seuls ses choix pourraient lui dicter sa conduite.

Dans une guerre contre l'autorité parentale, elle avait impliqué deux innocents dont elle n'avait pris aucun soin du cœur.

- Elliot… Je… Excuse-moi…

Sa vue se brouillait, tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer le sol. Elle entendit le bruit des pas qui s'éloignent et d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Désormais seule, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

Ce soir-là, elle ne se rendit pas au rendez-vous prévu.

* * *

Vous l'aviez oublié, le cher Elliot ? ;) Eh oui, lui aussi a ses droits !  
N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont totalement gratuites, rapides, et font extrêmement plaisir ;)


	6. Coeur d'artichaut ? Moi ?

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! ;) Il contient l'épilogue. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni la force de le relire ce soir, alors je suis désolée s'il reste des mauvaises tournures ou des fautes. J'ai relu il y a quelques jours cependant, donc je me permets de publier.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Cœur d'artichaut ? Moi ?**

Ce matin-là, Maria ne leva pas les yeux de ses tartines beurrées et recouvertes de confiture de citrouille.* Elle n'avait pas faim et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais mangé autant pour un petit-déjeuner. L'altercation qui l'avait opposée à Elliot la veille tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait absolument plus que penser.

« Il faudrait avant toute chose que je mette un peu d'ordre dans mes sentiments », se dit-elle. L'amour ne se range pas comme de la vaisselle dans les armoires de la cuisine mais cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Tout d'abord, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Blake – avec les tasses de café, pour les discussions en tête à tête, la nuit. Maria ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait en penser. Chaque heure passée avec lui la rendait heureuse, chaque discussion qu'ils avaient lui donnait le sentiment de recevoir un magnifique présent, chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient la bouleversait… Mais, tout cela, était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Blake ou était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu de tel ? Au fond, un autre aurait très bien fait l'affaire. Sylvan, par exemple, il était gentil et drôle. Elliot, aussi : s'il lui avait proposé des virées nocturnes ou embrassée avec autant de passion, Maria n'était pas sûre que ses défenses eussent tenues bien longtemps. De plus, cela aurait satisfait tout le monde : sa famille, celle d'Elliot, et les deux concernés.  
Elle touchait du doigt le problème. Ses parents. Elle avait voulu les défier, voilà tout. S'opposer à leurs choix, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui avait procuré une telle jouissance ! C'était cela, évidemment. Plus elle se rapprochait de cette conclusion, plus son cœur se serrait. Ce maudit cœur.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.  
Ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Si, au début, elle n'avait ressenti que de l'affection pour Blake, au cours de ce mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Dès lors, son cœur avait pris le relai. La rendant heureuse rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, lui tirant un sourire idiot à chaque pensée de lui, la laissant en redemander plus, toujours plus.  
Elle aimait Blake. C'était la triste vérité.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Et Elliot, alors ? Lui, il était à ranger avec les couteaux et fourchettes, bien alignés et fonctionnels. Il était son avenir tracé, la gomme magique pour effacer ses soucis, le devenir prospère et pur de sa famille. Il était la facilité.  
Elle eut pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Ce maudit cœur ! Parler d'Elliot en ces termes, c'était tout simplement cruel. Il était bon et loyal ; elle n'aurait certainement pas pu rêver mieux. Seulement, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à faire réellement connaissance, tous deux, au cours de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Quelle erreur… C'était…

- Heu… Tu comptes finir tout le stock de beurre et de confiture avant d'aller en cours, ou bien ? demanda alors Amanda, qui la regardait d'un air interloqué.

Maria soupira.

- Non, ch'est bon, ch'arrife, fit-elle, la bouche encombrée de son dernier morceau de tartine.

Les deux filles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Le regard de Maria évita de s'attarder sur la table des Serdaigle, tout comme il avait soigneusement évité de vérifier la présence d'Elliot à celle des Poufssoufle.  
Elle aurait peut-être dû ; cela lui aurait permis de comprendre que, si elle voulait rester en paix avec ses pensées, il valait mieux qu'elle presse le pas.

- Maria ? Je peux te parler ?

Trop tard. Elle se retourna, bien qu'elle n'eût pas besoin de voir son interlocuteur pour le reconnaître.

- Heu… J'ai cours, là, Elliot.  
- Ca commence dans dix minutes. Je ne serai pas long, ajouta-t-il, les yeux presque suppliants.

Maria acquiesça et fit signe à Amanda qu'elle pouvait y aller. Une fois son amie partie, le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Ils se trouvaient juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle et Maria aurait préféré qu'ils discutent ailleurs. Cela ne semblait pas être dans les projets de Blake cependant, qui finit par reprendre la parole :

- Ecoute, Maria…  
- Je suis désolée.

Elle l'avait devancé. Il la regarda, surpris.

- Je… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait ; j'aurais au moins dû t'en parler avant, voire même ne pas accepter. Je ne connais pas très bien mes sentiments pour… Pour lui alors… J'aurais dû réfléchir, j'ai des engagements envers toi et ta famille. Je suis désolée.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase d'une toute petite voix, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, incapable de le regarder en face. Heureusement que le Hall était vide, elle avait déjà assez honte sans qu'elle eût besoin en plus de spectateurs. Elle sentit alors des bras l'enserrer : Elliot l'amenait tout contre lui, dans un geste doux. Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène ; avec un autre.  
Elle étouffa un sanglot. Elle était prise entre deux eaux et son incapacité à choisir l'exaspérait. Pourquoi devait-elle être si faible ?

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Quand on aime, on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Si tu l'aimes, Maria, je ne t'embêterai pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors derrière eux, laissant passer tout un troupeau d'élèves qui se turent en les voyant ainsi enlacés ; ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre, rouges, mais il était trop tard.

- Vous, là ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est clair ? Faites pas les malins, j'peux vous pourrir la vie si vous mettez votre grain de sel dans mes affaires !

Les élèves de seconde année s'en allèrent, l'air outré mais ne parvenant pas à masquer leur crainte de représailles de la part d'un élève de septième année. Maria les regarda partir, un peu sonnée. Elliot ne parlait jamais de cette façon, d'ordinaire. Elle le regarda et, pour la première fois, il lui apparut sous sa condition d'homme avant celle de « Mari forcé ». Il était beau, d'ailleurs.

- Maria, reprit-il alors, rompant le charme. Est-ce que tu aimes Blake Salamander, oui ou non ?

Maria sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prononcât son nom si clairement ; ils avaient donc été si peu discrets ?  
Elle haussa les épaules en hochant la tête, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Puis, sans ajouter quoique ce soit, elle tourna les talons, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que les larmes dévoraient déjà ses joues.

•••

Elle prit de la distance avec Blake. Elle l'évita. Elle ne vint plus aux rendez-vous des Chercheurs fous.  
Elle refaisait les mêmes erreurs. Elle s'en rendait compte, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un terme à ses agissements. A sa fuite vers la fuite.  
Elle était tellement couarde que cela lui donnait envie de vomir ; et, apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

- On peut savoir où est le problème ? demanda Blake en la lâchant enfin, l'air particulièrement furieux.

Il l'avait coincée dans un couloir alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Amanda. Cette dernière semblait tout simplement blasée de voir son amie la quitter sans cesse pour des garçons, aussi avait-elle simplement haussé les épaules en s'éloignant. Maria avait accusé le coup. Puis elle s'était rabrouée, en se disant que c'était à elle de prendre soin de son amie, délaissée. Blake l'avait alors attrapée par le poignet, comme le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour l'emmener sur le balcon de la Tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y venaient ; ce soir-là, cependant, l'ambiance n'était plus tout à fait la même. Moins romantique, sans doute.

- Alors ? reprit Blake. La dernière fois, tu étais effrayée de ma proposition, maintenant que je ne fais rien tu me fuis ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il ajouta avec hargne :

- Tu ne résoudras rien avec ce comportement ! Arrête de fuir, fais face à tes responsabilités, merde !

Le dernier mot était sorti tout seul et il cueillit Maria au creux du ventre. Elle sentit les larmes lui brouiller de nouveau la vue.

- Pardon, pardon… fit-elle.

Elle resta quelques instants à pleurnicher ainsi. Blake ne semblait pas s'attendrir, aussi essuya-t-elle vivement ses larmes du dos de la main pour lui faire face.

- Je suis désolée, Blake. Je refuse ta proposition.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est fini, fit-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux malgré tout. Lui non plus. Il semblait avoir saisi.

- L'automne n'est pas fini ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Si, Blake. Le froid s'insinue, mordant, sous nos manteaux. Les feuilles sont définitivement tombées des arbres. L'automne n'est plus là.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard perdu, triste.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? Tout se passait bien…  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi. J'ai décidé à présent : je vais vivre avec Elliot, tu sais. Je t'ai embarqué dans une lutte contre mes parents, mais c'était stupide. Je suis désolée. Je ne te dirai jamais assez pardon, je crois. Sache que… Les moments qu'on a passés ensemble resteront… Merci, finit-elle par dire, ne trouvant plus ses mots.

Blake la fixait, abasourdi. Il semblait tenter d'assimiler la nouvelle, à laquelle il eut été à mille lieux de songer. La question « Pourquoi ? » s'était emparée de son visage, façonnait toutes ses expressions. Il ne comprenait pas ; et, plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus Maria avait honte de ce qu'elle était.  
Mais elle avait choisi. Alors ce choix-là, elle le défendrait, quoiqu'il lui en coute.

- Je…  
- Pourquoi ?

Il s'agrippait au mur crénelé de la Tour, comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées dans un effort de maîtrise de soi, il regardait au loin. Croiser son regard devait lui être insupportable.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il. Tu t'amuses bien, pendant un mois avec moi ! Et puis après, quand t'en as assez, tu me largues ? Tu… Tu…

Il tremblait de rage, à présent. Si Maria était désemparée, elle s'était cependant juré de défendre sa position. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, alors qu'elle ne devait, ne voulait pas la ressentir. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Blake : tout était de sa faute.

- Je rêve ! C'est toi, toi qui m'as proposé ce marché ! Toi qui m'as dit que je choisirais, toi… Toi qui… Tu m'as menti ! finit-elle, hurlant à son tour.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin de lui faire mal ?

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Ces simples paroles, froides de calme, la firent revenir à la réalité. Ses poings se desserrèrent, cependant que son cœur continuait de battre douloureusement.

- Tu m'as déçu, c'est tout.

Et, sans plus un regard pour elle, il lui tourna le dos et rentra à l'intérieur de la Tour. Maria était restée figée, son cerveau tentant d'assimiler les dernières paroles de Blake. En vain. « Tu m'as déçu, c'est tout. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle bougeât un muscle. Elle avait l'impression que, si elle le faisait, ce serait la fin. Elle avait choisi. Elle devait cesser de pleurer, cesser de s'apitoyer, elle avait fait un choix.

Celui de la facilité.

**Epilogue : Ces derniers mots aux couleurs changées**

L'herbe craquait sous ses pas. Il avait neigé, puis gelé. Emmitouflée dans sa cape et sa grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Poufssouffle, Maria avançait lentement. Il y avait peu d'élèves ; de fait, certains endroits du parc étaient devenus de vrais pièges à jambes cassées, pour peu que l'on n'y fît pas attention. La jeune femme avait entendu dire qu'une fille de première année s'était foulé la cheville. Bien que Pomfresh eût le don de remettre les os en place en un rien de temps, la nouvelle en dissuada plus d'un de quitter le cocon douillet et chaleureux de la salle commune. On pouvait même plus faire de bataille de boules de neige, de toute façon.

Il y en avait un, cependant, que ni le froid ni la dangerosité du sol ne semblaient résigner. Maria, pour qui l'hiver restait la saison la plus déprimante après l'automne, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien apprécier dans le fait de rester des heures dehors à se les geler. Il lui parlait du paysage, de sa beauté. Cela la faisait rire. C'était peut-être beau, en attendant, c'était froid. Une fois de plus, elle se maudit d'avoir oublié ses gants ; elle souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, avant de les remettre prestement dans les poches de sa cape.

Il était là, bien sûr, au bord du lac, à le contempler comme un idiot. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais cette scène la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Elle aimait également arriver par surprise et cacher ses yeux de ses mains en criant « Qui c'eeest ? » comme une imbécile. Couple d'idiots. Cette fois, cependant, le sol craquait tellement sous ses pas précautionneux que crier son arrivée aurait été plus discret. Il tourna la tête et, la reconnaissant, lui sourit. De ce sourire doux qu'elle affectionnait tant. Pour lequel elle aurait donné tant.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Le sol était glacé, elle aurait bientôt les fesses gelées. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez froid ainsi ; ce qu'on peut être idiot, lorsqu'on est amoureux ! Maria sortit une main de la poche de sa cape et se saisit de celle d'Elliot, qui la serra. Fort. Sa peau était sèche et elle-même était transie, mais ce contact sembla la réchauffer de l'intérieur, en partance de ses doigts. Elle contempla le lac gelé ; il faudrait qu'ils viennent y patiner, un de ces jours.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là, tous les deux, rien qu'eux deux. C'était amplement suffisant pour panser son cœur blessé.

* * *

* Parfaitement, de la confiture de citrouille ! Rooh, on peut bien s'amuser un peu (n'empêche, j'aimerais bien goûter !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review^^ (un pot de confiture à la citrouille pour chaque reviewer !) En espérant que cette fic' vous ait plu, malgré son atypie ;)


End file.
